Abandon
by GothamCity.Harlequin
Summary: What if it were Darla whom sired our dearest William and brought him into the darnkess? And what if he were still to be infatuated with Drusilla and if Angelus were still to hate him but...Darla giving him the love of a Sire and trying to give bit more..
1. Rule Number One

Title: Abandon

**Title**: Abandon  
**Rating**: M  
**Plot**: What if it were Darla whom sired our dearest William and brought him into the darnkess? And what if he were still to be infatuated with Drusilla and if Angelus were still to hate him but...Darla giving him the love of a Sire and trying to give bit more... (Everyting gradually increases throughout the chapters...violence, sexual content, adult language etc.)

**Author's Note**: This is a very old story. Originally written in the beginning of 2004 and published first to the web on (which has since been taken off the web) on July 21, 2005. While on _slayerfanfic_, it received a 5 star rating, a few hundred hits and only one review. Please remember, that I was only 13 when I wrote my first four chapters to this and I haven't changed it except for a few grammar things, so try not to make fun of it.

Thank you.  
And please enjoy.

--  
**London, England  
**_**1880**_

Angelus roared angrily and pounded with an animal ferocity on the door to the bedroom – **HIS** bedroom. It had been three days. He had been locked outside of his own room for three full days with Darla stowed away inside with some strange man.

"Ye better be opening this door!" he growled. "I can understand the first night and the second barely passed but I swear to ya, if you don't open this door right now, I'll bust it down, Darla!"

"Oooh, don't get your knickers in a twist," she teased from behind the barrier. "We're coming out now…"

There was a quiet click as she unlocked the door and a sliding noise while it passed over the large wool rug that covered the wooden floor of the bedroom. Without another word, Darla came out from behind with an awkward young man following close behind.

He was short in comparison to himself, with cool blue eyes and sharp features. He was a fine-looking specimen of a boy, Angelus had to admit, but he seriously could not have been any better than he was – in any walk or aspect in unlife.

Darla took the boy's hand and then pulled him close so he wrapped his arms around her waist. She grinned and leaned back into him, pushing her buttocks against his crotch, making him wince a little. Reaching up she cupped the boy's face and traced his prominent features with her thumb, "such a beautiful boy… Don't you agree, Angelus?"

In reply, he merely grunted and rolled his eyes before demanding rather than asking, "who are you, lad?"

"William," he said with a thick cockney accent.

"Well then, William," Angelus sneered, "I am Angelus and the master of this house. You are to do as I say with no questions asked if you are to stay here without any trouble."

"Angelus!" Darla exclaimed in disapproval.

Suddenly, the young man – William, Angelus noted – had his attention snatched from him when another door opened, revealing an eerily beautiful woman stepping out. She had long, flowing raven hair that fell about her had like a sort of veil and milky-pale skin which framed her lithe body.

She batted her long, dark eyelashes at hi and eyed him carefully before giving him a coy smile. "Hello there," she said almost painfully sweet to the newcomer's ears. "I'm Drusilla."

Extending her delicate hand out to him, he took it and as he had seen done so many times he saw others practice in the high society balls he stumbled around in when invited, he slowly bent over it while looking up at her, he gave a discrete wink. She grinned happily and declared to her grandsire, "what a gentleman he is! Does he get to stay?"

Darla's, "yes" and Angelus', "no" collided in the air.

Drusilla frowned unhappily as a little whimpering noise escaped her throat and she began to withdraw from them. Before either Angelus or Darla or even William himself knew what he was doing, he was already sitting on the small sofa with his arm wrapped around Drusilla's shoulder, comforting her.

Angelus glared with his mouth twisting into a menacing grimace. That boy had no right to cough his childe in any manner. "Get away from her," he barked at him but when he didn't see him moving, he added sternly, "now."

William took a side-glance over towards Darla who seemed as angry as Angelus was at the moment. She looked righteously peeved so he assumed that Angelus had been right in what he said earlier; the rules were to be made up and enforced by him, though it seemed his sire enjoyed bending them, there was no breaking.

Without another warning or second to spare, Angelus stormed over to the boy, snatched him up, off the couch and held him above the ground by the lapels with his feet dangling helplessly below him. "Did yer hear me, boy," he snapped. "I said leave the girl alone. She is not yours, she is _my_ childe and she is not yours to touch. Here's rule number one, boy-o, and listen good: do _not_ touch _anything_ of mine."

A good shake was given to William as he remained up in the air and Angelus asked if he understood what he had said. William nodded and whispered hoarsely, "Yes."

"Good," Angelus said and then set him rough on his feet.

He then walked over to Drusilla and gently stroked her soft hair but she wouldn't look at him – she had withdrawn again – so he placed a finger under her chin and tenderly lifted it up so she did.

"I'm sorry fer yellin' darlin'," he told her softly and gave her a kiss.

A low chuckle rumbled in Drusilla's throat with the excitement of such attention from her sire and she decided to take advantage of the moment. She prodded her tongue into his mouth and explored the almost exotic taste of him right before his went and met hers.

Their tongues went into a lazy duel for what seemed like an eternity as Angelus slowly won Drusilla back. Little did they know, or rather seem to care, Darla and young William were still watching.

Darla sighed heavily and shook her head but understood the strange and deranged love that they shared for each other while William merely stared on, almost angered by the site.

Finally, Angelus broke the kiss, making Drusilla pout but he then gave her a little wink and whispered to her, "tonight."

The pout vanished and a smile crept up to embrace her features. She crawled onto his lap like a small child and laid her head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him.

Reaching over onto the side-table, Angelus took a small pansy out of the vase and handed it to her. It was the one she had picked out from the garden a few days before when they had been alone. She smiled and took it from him, twirling it between her fingers.

"Angelus," Darla finally declared, "I'm hungry and I think we should head out to the theatre and try to find something to eat."

"What do you think, Drusilla?" he asked and then peered over at William who was still glaring over at them.

"Yes," she said, "we should show our dear boy how well we work!"

"Well then, _Willy_," Angelus said, "get ready – we're going out."


	2. Rule Number Two

Title: Abandon

**London, England  
**_**1880**_

They waited an hour before the sun fully set, not risking running in the shadows, before they filed out of their home, like a pack of wolves, ready to destroy an innocent lamb or two from a nearby farm.

Appearance was everything and that was one attribute that they had; they looked just like any other group of people but they commanded such a great presence as they strutted down the sidewalk, they seemed like gods, and people moved out of their way or stopped to look at them for a moment as they passed.

Angelus pompously lead the way with a giddy Drusilla on his arm and Darla took hold of what seemed like an almost reluctant William, following them close behind.

The theatre wasn't truly that far from where they had stayed, only a matter of minutes actually, but William did not care in the least. However long it was, it was too long for him. He mumbled complaints to himself the entire walk and any time Darla attempted to quiet him by asking him what the matter was, he merely told her that it was nothing or he thought that he had a rock inside of his boot. She patted him on the shoulder and told him that they'd be resting soon so he could take it out then.

Another moment passed before anyone in their group uttered a word; they were encompassed by a great swirling group of people, rushing to get out of the great building and catch a coach to the next frivolity of the night.

Darla tugged on the dazzled William's sleeve and led him to an alleyway where Angelus and Drusilla stood waiting. He frowned when he saw the raven-haired girl twitter in excitement and cling to her Sire.

"Oh, William!" she exclaimed and then pattered over to him, "you really must watch and see! Oh, we work wonders, we do!"

"But we don't if ya get in our way," Angelus said and was about to call him something when he received a warning glare from Darla so he simply finished his sentence there.

Out of the corner of his eye, William saw Angelus smirk and right at that moment, he wanted to take a piece of broken glass that lay in the alleyway and slash it off of his face but Drusilla suddenly broke his evil though as she wanted his attention and giving it was what he wanted to do more than anything.

"I'm sure you do," he said sweetly to her and smiled, completely ignoring Angelus' comment, "And I bet you play an important part in this little charade, don't you?"

She nodded, pressed a finger to her lips and whispered, "watch," before she slipped passed him, heading towards the crowd.

He did indeed watch her as she snaked around the people, disappearing from view and then reappearing, making her way into the center of the swarm. Off to the side, he saw Angelus and Darla do the same but heading towards the outskirts of it, still hidden in the darkness of the alley.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream arose from the horde and William could see it parting. People began to whisper and gasp as offers of assistance were being given.

It was then that Darla grabbed the nearest bystander and covered their mouth with her hand and dragged them into the alleyway.

When that was done, Angelus ran into the crowd, shouting frantically and looking worried. As he watched, William realized who it had been screaming. It wasn't their supper – it had been Drusilla.

A frenzied feeling overcame him and William ran into the crowd right after Angelus. As soon as he made his way to them, he found Drusilla quivering in Angelus' arms while the older vampire began telling his tattered, old lies. He told them that she needed some sort of medicine but he had left it at home but there was a carriage waiting for them in the back while ever man in the group offered their jackets, a bit of money and other things to assist them.

Angelus shook his head and declined any of the offers saying they live near and that she would be fine but when he saw William standing amongst them, his mood turned darker and he glared.

Apparently, he had now become a part of the act if all three were to get out without being caught.

"Boy!" Angelus yelled at him, his Irish accent thickening and everyone looking on. "Didn't I tell yer to get the carriage ready?"

"Uh, well," William stammered in a bit of a confusion, not sure if this was false or true anger coming from his male counterpart, "yes – yes you did. It's ready, sir. The driver is drunk though, sir, so I left him in the pub. If you hurry with the Miss, I can drive you home quickly."

"Fine," Angelus snarled, but no one seemed to notice.

He then carried Drusilla as if she were a child and weighed no more than one of her own dolls. He inclined his head a little to the men who had offered help as a silent thank-you and then quickly followed William into the back alleyway.

When William looked over he saw Drusilla shaking convulsively still but after a moment, he realized that she was trying not to laugh. Angelus set her on her feet and gave her a quick kiss saying, "ya did good, darlin'."

She giggled and twirled, "oh, we did so well! Even William got to join in on the fun!"

"That he did," Angelus said and turned around to face him as if just remembering the completely idiotic thing the boy had just done. "And I wonder," he pondered aloud, "was it worth it?"

He then grabbed William and rammed him into the wall so that he was pinned against it, forcing him to look into his eyes. Apparently, William had been thrown up against it so hard, that blood began to come out of his nose. Angelus smiled at the sigh and sneered, "well boy, was it? Was it worth almost killin' Dru and I fer yer actin' career?"

William struggled to get out of his clutches but it was no use, Angelus was much stronger than he was.

"Rule number two," he growled to him and stared with his deep, piercing eyes, "don't ever disobey me. You understand this rule?"

When William didn't respond, Angelus roared angrily and flung him across the way and into the building on the other side. William hit it with a resounding thumb and a small sound of a crack.

He staggered to his feet and felt his chest. He had broken two of his ribs on the right side as far as he could tell. "Bastard," he swore at Angelus and tried to hobble over to Darla.

Before he could reach her, however, Angelus was there and pinning him to the ground with his hand over his neck, slowly crushing his windpipe. "Do – you – understand – me?" he inquired, pausing between each word to make sure William heard each one.

"Yes," he finally spat out back into Angelus' face.

"Good," Angelus laughed and got off of him, making his way over to his girls. He wrapped an arm around Drusilla's waist and grinned down at William as he cradled his broken chest, "come now, boy. It's time to eat."


	3. Playtime and Vacation

Title: Abandon

**London, England  
**_**1880**_

Angelus had left a fire burning in the sitting room so after their rather quick feed, they came home to a warming glow that felt so much better than the nipping night air that they had left on the front steps.

It made no difference to him, though; he just wanted to a way to get back at Darla and that foolish pest of hers; well, a way to get back at them that wouldn't necessarily get him into trouble with Darla, since she was still his sire (and he, by rites of vampires, could not harm her) but still would goad the boy into something just so he could hit him.

He was so consumed with his plotting as he stared into the flames that he did not notice Drusilla coming up beside him and sitting down, though the youngest member of the "family" did. She sat for a few moments beside Angelus silently, hoping she wouldn't have to do anything extravagant to get his attention but when he seemed to refuse to look at her, she sighed unhappily to herself before smiling devilishly and sliding onto his lap.

Drusilla then nuzzled into the nape of his neck, giving a small kiss there but yet again, didn't receive any acknowledgement from her sire. She pouted and tried again, kissing him on the cheek.

Angelus grunted unpleasantly and pulled away from her. "Dru, not now. I'm thinking."

"But," she began to whine pitifully but Angelus put a finger to her lips to silent her and shook his head.

It was then her turn to make a move, so she squirmed away from him, out of his reach as her brows knitted together in a childish frown, arms folding across her chest. "You promised," she reminded him sternly. "You promised we'd play tonight."

Before he responded this time, Angelus stopped and listened. A smirk began to play on his features as he heard the quiet grinding of the boy's teeth behind him as he sat on the other couch with Darla. That would be his revenge – for the boy it would be at least. And maybe afterwards, he might feel a little generous and take his lovely little girl on a shopping spree, free of Darla who usually scrutinizes her on her dress choices and let her choose whatever she wants for him to buy for her.

With that decided, Angelus' smirk turned into a mischievous grin as he reached for Drusilla, pulling her onto him so that she straddled his lap. "Well, in that case," he told her, placing his hands roughly around her waist, "I guess I can save my pondering for later…"

Drusilla grinned in return and slid off his lap and took hold of her sire's had, leading him into her bedroom. To her Angelus seemed to be in a good mood so she wasn't too shy about letting him know that she wanted to play in her own room. Usually, it was Angelus who dictated when and where they were to be, so it seemed like a good time to take advantage of the situation.

Right before he shut the door, Angelus glanced back and found William glaring furiously at him while Darla merely had picked up a book and begun reading it in the chair next to him. He gave a cheeky grin before shutting the door and letting the boy's imagination do the worst of hi dirty work.

xXx

Angelus groaned loudly as Drusilla pressed herself up against his body, silently asking for another round. He smiled wearily as his breath slowly caught up to him. "Dru," he said, trying to laugh as he breathed deeply (though he really didn't need to), "you seriously can't keep going, can you?"

A low chuckle rumbled in her throat as she nodded. "More," she pleaded and Angelus gave in quickly to the demand even though he was already quite tired. He pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her. Drusilla gasped happily and then pulled Angelus towards her.

He wasted no time as he bent own and began giving her little kisses and nibbles starting at her neck then working his way past the delicious curves of her collar-bone and breasts, down to her firm and smooth abdomen. He began to move lower but stopping before moving on. Drusilla moaned unhappily as she wriggled and tried to make him move lower.

"Angelus," she gasped, "please."

He moved his right hand up and down the length of her torso as his left hand held her hip still. Her back arched a little and she whimpered. He smiled at this and asked her quietly, "who do ya love, Dru? Me or that worthless boy out in the other room?"

"You," she said anxiously, still wriggling under his touch.

"Are ya sure?" he asked her, loving this new torture he had discovered. "He is a good-lookin' lad, y'know."

"I love you, Angelus," she finally yelled back at him and seemed as if she were going to start crying.

He smiled, quite pleased with himself and then continued on with Drusilla.

Just as he started to forget about his plot of revenge and enjoy himself as he pleasured his darling little Drusilla, the boy ended up reminding him again.

The door burst open and an almost blinding light came charging in. Startled, Angelus fell almost completely of the bed and Drusilla hurriedly covered herself up with a loose sheet.

"What the hell?!" Angelus demanded loudly and straightened himself up as he found William standing in the doorway. "What the _fuck_ are yer doin', boy!?"

William seemed to be almost surprised as Drusilla and Angelus were because he really couldn't find a good answer to give to them. He really didn't know why he was there, standing in the doorway of the room, which he knew that they were in – making love.

Annoyed with getting no answer, Angelus stood up in the nude, not really caring, as he screamed, "Darla! Get your fuckin' boy out of here this instant!"

Within a flash of a second, Darla was hovering over William and peering in at her first childe with an astonished expression on her face. "What is going on here?"

"Apparently," Angelus snarled, "yer new," he paused to think of a fitting word before continuing, "_toy_, has found it rather amusing to just burst on in on an 'occupied' room."

Darla slowly turned her gaze over to the young William and e could feel it seem to burn right through his skull but he didn't look at her, he kept his head down sullenly.

Suddenly, however, Drusilla whined loudly as she seemed to squirm unpleasantly beneath the sheets, "thought he was a gentleman, Miss Darla – apparently not. He shouldn't stay. Make him go! He made Daddy stop!"

This comment made him look up and peer over at Drusilla. He marveled at her beautiful frame that was gently outlined by the white linen, which covered her and the way her hair was so perfectly messed up and…almost died at the sight of her glaring furiously at him. He began to feel like a small boy again, being chided by his parents. His head began to lower back down instantly and somehow, by that one act, he could feel his suddenly with his head and shattering somewhere within his ribcage.

"Drusilla! Get yer dress on now, darlin' – we're going on a little shopping trip," Angelus ordered and began pulling on his own trousers as Darla gawked in surprise.

In return, Drusilla gasped happily but then her expression darkened because she knew that they never went shopping without Grandmummy. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion?" he snapped and began pulling on his shirt, "but I was thinking of going on a little holiday until Darla can teach her little creation some manners."

"A vacation!?" Darla whined an innocently pleaded to go as she asked, "to where?"

"Somewhere," Angelus said stubbornly without answering her as he made sure that he was ready to be seen in public before grabbing the new dressed Drusilla by the hand and leaving, coats still hanging in the hal…


	4. The Game

Title: Abandon

**London, England  
**_**1880**_

Drusilla whimpered unhappily as she trailed behind Angelus whom was rushing off at a determined pace as he grumbled to himself, with his accent thickening as it usually did when he was fuming, "damn child! Who the fuck does 'e think 'e is, anyway? Coming into me home, frisking me woman then trying to move along to me own childe!"

She dared not speak up when her daddy was such in an intolerable rage kike this one, though she did wish to comfort him somehow. She didn't like seeing him so upset.

Cautiously, she pulled back a little on the hand that he was hold of hers and made him slow slightly. She then pattered up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, making him look down. A pitiful look came across her face – a practiced on at that, but pitiful al the same. "Sorry," she said sullenly and bent her head down slightly though still keeping it on his shoulder.

He sighed heavily and gently pulled her into a nearby alleyway by the hands. "You've got nothin' to be sorry about, sweet," he told her and then placed a kiss atop her head. "You've always been good, unlike that little pecker Darla brought in."

"But it's a good thing that he's there now, right?" she asked quietly.

"How in the hell could that be a good thing?" Angelus pondered allowed. "He's taken m' sire, he's taken m' house, m' bed, and then he's tryin' to take you as well. 'E's tryin' to erase me from the world. Most likely was goin' stake me tonight if we didn' leave."

She paused for a moment and chose her worlds carefully, "but, since we did leave – it can just be you and me? Forever? No more sharing with Miss Darla?"

He chuckled at her and then bent down to give her a small kiss. "We'll try it for a little while – not sure forever is yet, sweetheart. I still can't really leave until Darla says so. Ya know that! She's still m' sire and owns me until she says otherwise."

"Oh," Drusilla said quietly and began to turn her head away sadly.

Angelus reached out and caught her face with his hand and turned it back to face him. "But a little vacation from Miss Darla wouldn't hurt us, now would it?" He gave her a little wink and Angelus could see her place cheeks flushed slightly in the dim alleyway.

Wrapping an arm around her, he began to lead her back onto the bustling late-night streets of London with a small smiling touching the corners of his lips. He was pleased with himself. This was much more than revenge; it was truly an excellent occasion to spend some quality time with his childe whom he had begun to neglect as he had been trying to win back his sire.

xXx

The building was smaller in comparison to the other high-end stores but Angelus found it more cozy and the service more, well, tasty than most. He sat in a small lounge chair across from a platform that was placed in front of three tall mirrors connected together to form a larger one.

He grinned as Drusilla flittered about from one dress to another asking, which one would be better for her and which one she could have. She was such a precious girl; he had to keep her always.

She suddenly squealed excitedly as she held up a deep emerald colored dress with gold lacing on it up to her and twirled around. "Can I get this one, Angelus?" she pleaded, knowing it was his favorite color and that the low-cut would please him. "Please?"

"Only if I see you in it," he told her as he motioned to the fitting area, which was no more than a tiny and flimsy wall of wood about four feet wide and about six feet tall.

Before he could even blink, she rushed behind the barrier and began putting on her new outfit. Mischievousness got to him, however, and he found himself standing up and going behind the wall himself.

He swung his arms around his beloved little girl before she could finish puling up the dress. He gave her a kiss in the dip of her neck where it met her slender shoulder, "I like this outfit," he told her quietly, "you should wear it more often."

She leaned back into him and let her head fall to the side, willingly giving herself to him as she laughed, "but I'm not wearing anything."

"Exactly," he grinned and playfully bit her.

"Angelus," she groaned and gently slapped his arm, "later."

Smiling he nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "is that a promise the, Dru?"

"Yes," she told him, pretending to be exasperated with his antics.

"Fine," he sighed and then began walking back to his chair, "but forget about trying on that fer now, sweet. We better get a move on, 'fore Darla and the boy get any bright ideas."

Drusilla quickly got herself back in the dress that she had been wearing all that night as Angelus carefully packed the new dress along with the rest of the clothing and luggage they had gotten from the other stores up and down the street. In all, Drusilla had gotten herself four new dresses (one black, one maroon, one blue and the emerald), a new set of undergarments that Angelus was more than willing to pay top tab for and two new coats as well as a pair of heeled boots for the upcoming winter.

Angelus, however, only bought himself two new outfits, one a simple black with a white fest and one with an emerald jacket and gold colored vest to match Drusilla's. He was more likely going to wear that for a Christmas party tat would be occurring in just a couple of months. He did get another pair of boots, however, they were not as comfortable as his own that he was wearing, but Drusilla had assured him that as soon as he had broken them in they'd be as comfortable as the ones on his feet.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Drusilla pouted and stomped her foot.

"Dru! Fer Christ's sake, I'm just goin' ta get a damn carriage," he yelled and rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in a minute. I don't want you out on the streets by yerself, you remember last time don'tcha?"

Drusilla thought for a moment and a smile embraced her frame as she remembered the time he spoke about. She had wandered out onto the streets by herself and some men came, trying to start some trouble with the mysterious woman with raven hair and Angelus had to beat all of them until they were dead for they wouldn't stop fighting. He spent a week recovering from the attack, himself.

"Yes," she sighed and sat down on a side-table.

"Good," he told her, "I'll be back in a moment."

As he walked outside, he took a deep breath of the crisp night air and froze for a moment. Darla was near. He didn't stay still for too long though, for otherwise she'd know he knew that she was there. He looked about carefully through the wandering people until he found her and the lad, standing across the street, pretending not to pay attention to him.

Angelus smiled a little to himself and waved a carriage. He then helped the driver load their entire set of luggage onto the top of the coach before fetching Drusilla, helping her into it and then getting in himself. He tapped on the top of the roof and the driver headed off.

"And so the game is set," he whispered to himself as he stared out the window to find his sire and her new childe frantically looking for their own form of transportation.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
